


The French Resolution

by soy_em



Series: 12 days of Wincestmas 2016 [9]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s06e15 The French Mistake, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Old Dean, Old Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Dean has always wondered what happened to their dopplegangers in the other universe. He and Sam decide to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [random_firework](https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_firework/gifts).



As they get older, Dean often finds himself wondering what happened to those two guys whose lives they’d borrowed when Balthazar zapped them into another world. It had been a surreal experience, to say the least - the fear of getting things so wrong that they were discovered making the time spent in the parallel universe seem much longer than it was. And really, though he wouldn’t have admitted it at the time, even though he’d thought that their dopplegangers were faintly ridiculous, with their celebrity lifestyle and annoying tv show, he hadn’t wanted to fuck their lives up beyond repair.

The thing was, they’d been lovers. Lovers having an almighty spat, of course, but lovers all the same - they had been for years before Sam and Dean had replaced them for a few days. He had no idea what had made things break down so badly between them, but their continuing love for each other had been highly visible - Jared’s apartment had been full of mementos of Jensen and Jensen’s trailer full of barely concealed photos.

He hasn’t really thought about them for years - too busy trying to save the world, again and again ad infinitum. But now that things have calmed down and he and Sam have settled into a kind of quiet obscurity, only taking the easiest and nearest of cases in deference to their creaking bones, he finds himself wondering off and on about whether they’d been ok. Whether they’d gotten back together. Whether they were living out their lives in love and companionship as he and Sammy are, because it had been impossible not to notice the parallels.

One day, he finds himself sitting in the kitchen of the bunker, looking at the way Sam’s hair has turned a very distinguished shade of grey, and wondering if Jared looked the same now. He blames the lack of constructive, destructive things to do in his life - he and Sam need to go on a nice, vicious hunt to get this out of his system. 

Sam notices his mood, of course. Since they stopped hunting, they have become less attuned to each other’s movements and more attuned to moods, as if their brains know exactly what they need to prioritise to survive each other. “What’s up?”

“Nothing. Its stupid.”

“Ok.”

Sam is excellent at this game. He knows Dean wants to share and that he’ll break sooner if Sam doesn’t pester him.

True to form, Dean can’t wait more than 15 minutes before he decides to confide in his brother. 

“It’s just, do you ever think about them? Jared and Jensen? What happened to them after we got yanked back here?”

“Sometimes,” Sam admits. “I always hoped they got back together.”

“Me too.”

They are both quiet for a while, contemplating, while Sam munches on a PB&J sandwich and Dean cleans his gun (old habits die hard).

Then, “We could find out,” Sam suggests.

 

***

Given the resources available to them in the bunker, and Sam’s ridiculous internal cataloguing of spellbooks, it only takes them about an hour to organise the right spell. 

What is more surprising is that they’d each brought back a keepsake of that life, and have held onto it until now. 

They sit facing each other, each clutching their little pieces of another life, and Sam lights the ingredients in the brass bowl in front of them. Immediately, Dean feels his mind disconnect from his body, whirling into murkiness.

***

When his metaphorical eyes clear, he’s standing next to Sam by a swimming pool. He looks quickly at Sammy, and runs his hand through where he thinks Sam should be, just to check. His hand goes straight through Sam and he grins. “I love being inside you, Sammy.”

Sam gives him one of his milder bitch-faces, and as one, they turn to explore their surroundings. 

If the pool wasn’t an immediate giveaway, it soon becomes clear that they are standing by a very nice house. They’re not in Canada - it’s far too warm and sticky, and even incorporeal, the heat makes Dean want to strip off some of his layers. Beyond the pool, there is a lush, green lake drifting for miles to either side, and not another house in sight. 

“It clearly worked, so where are they?” Sam mutters. “They must both be here, or we wouldn’t be.”

Dean peers around. Just past the pool is a porch swing, settled on the edge of the hill with an uninterrupted view of the lake. It’s swaying gently, despite the lack of breeze, so he gestures to Sam and they make their way around the edge of the pool. Dean is so, so tempted to see what would happen if he tried to walk across the water in this state, but he also desperately wants to know the answers to his questions, so he forebears. “I’m so mature,” he thinks to himself with an internal smirk.

As they get nearer, Dean can see the very top of a spiky head over back of the porch swing. The hair, to his absolutely non-existent shock, is the exact same shade of grey-blonde as his own, if a little longer. It’s clearly Jensen, and Sam grins at Dean, pleased that their spell worked. 

They are only able to see Jared when they get level with the swing. He’s stretched out full length on the seat, or as full-length as a man his (Sammy’s) size can be on something ordinary shaped. His head is pillowed in Jensen’s lap, eyes closed in apparent bliss as Jensen scritches his fingers through his now-silver hair. 

Dean is expecting similarities but that startles him - he and Sam lie exactly like this all the time, right down to the gentle movement of his fingers in Sam’s hair. 

There is one difference though - Jensen is gently humming as they swing, and no one in their right mind wants to hear Dean sing. Jared seems to like it - as they watch, Jensen falls quiet and Jared nudges him. “Keep singing, bitch,” he says fondly. 

Next to him, Sam snorts.

“I guess they got back together,” Sam says quietly, even though there is no way the other two men can hear them. It just feels like interrupting. 

“I guess they did,” Dean agrees. 

He and Sam beam at each other, and Dean knows that Sam feels exactly the same way that he does. Through the years, so many of their friends have been hurt through coming into contact with Sam and Dean, despite their desperate efforts to prevent it. He’s glad that these two men, whose part in the Winchesters’ lives had been so utterly random and undeserved, have escaped unharmed to live long, happy lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://www.soy-em.tumblr.com).


End file.
